The Trail's End
by thestarkedsoldier
Summary: Peggy Carter was never looking for trouble, it came to her through one Loki Laufeyson. Together, they formed an alliance that would go down in history, their names shaping a nation. Bonnie and Clyde AU.
1. Introduction

_**The Trail's End**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in Texas..**_

"Keep walking."

The boy shoves his shoulder to the right as two officers lead him down a long hallway leading to a set of double doors. On his wrists are tight handcuffs, which leave marks on his skin. He knows that they were far too tight for a kid his size, but he also knows they no doubt did that on purpose. After all, he was a wanted criminal. They wanted nothing more to hurt him in every way imaginable, but as for the time being, he was valuable to them. It was for that reason alone that instead of a bullet between his eyes, there were bruises around his wrists.

If Clyde were here, he'd beat the mess out of them.

He shakes his head. No, if Clyde were here, they'd all be dead. That was the problem. They lead him through yet another hallway, and he couldn't help but notice the increase in the temperature. Though he was only walking, he broke out into a sweat. They were going deep within wherever they had taken him, which was to be expected. They weren't taking any chances this time. The two officers pushed the boy into a room with only a table and two chairs, almost filled with officers.

"Hey, watch yourself, copper! You coulda hurt me!" He yells, falling down out his back. "You see, this is exactly why they keep comin' after you all. You just can't help but beat the mess outta us!" He jumps back as the same officer slams his gun into his cheekbone, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I don't think ya get it, boy," the chief, or so the boy thought, leaned down to look at him. His had a thick southern accent, and just below his right eye was a thick scar running down to his cheek. "You're our property now. The only thing keepin' us from sending you to Eastham is because you are going to help us catch your friends. Then, we're thinkin' that you'll have a wonderful stay in prison. What do you think they'll do to a kid like you?"

"I know what they'll do to me," the boy spat back, getting up on his feet while still holding his cheek. "Just like I know what you'll do when they do it."

The chief stifled a laugh. "You've spent too much time with that Barrow fella. What's your name, boy?"

He smirks. "Thurman. Tyler Thurman."

"How about your real name?"

The boy rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "You won't know me by my real name, just like you only them as Bonnie and Clyde. Really, it's unimportant." He smirks again. "Sorta like you!"

"I didn't ask what you thought of it. Give me your name."

"W.D. Jones," he finally answers. "My name is Tyler, sir. I'll only answer to that."

"Okay, Tyler. Let's get to work."

They spend an hour forcing the teenager to the table and sitting him down, gathering the necessary information.

"How'd you get caught, kid?"

"How'd I get caught?" He laughs. "With all due respect, sir, you haven't caught me yet. You took me in. You didn't catch me doin' anything. However, your boys did pick me up while I was just strolling along. I'm innocent as a babe."

The chief rolls his eyes. "I doubt that. We know that you're part of the Barrow gang, and that you have direct ties with both Bonnie and Clyde. Where are they?"

"Where are they right now?" Tyler raises his eyes. "Scar – Can I call you Scar?"

"No."

"Well, Scar, the only thing I can say to you is that you should just give up. They're faster than you, and they got better fire power. Frankly, you and your men don't stand a chance. They're probably so far away now that even your fastest cars can't get to them. Now, you're right, Clyde is a good guy, hell, he's practically raised me for the past few years. Maybe, just maybe, if ya let me go, they might just take it easy on ya for a while. Stick to smaller things, like gas stations, maybe cut back a bit-"

"The only way you're leaving our custody is over my dead body, or yours."

Tyler's expression grows dark. "That can be arranged."

The chief slams his fists on the table. "Listen to me, Jones," he booms, leaning across the table to stare the boy down. "Those people you chose as your comrades are vicious, bloody killers. They've killed anything in their path, and they won't stop until we stop them." He sits back down. "And we will stop them. Next time we get in the path of the infamous Bonnie and Clyde, we'll be prepared."

"Prepared to do what?" Tyler asks, narrowing his eyes.

He chuckles. "Shoot until we run outta bullets. I can promise you, they'll be dead by the next time we see them. You're lucky, kid."

"Please enlighten me how I'm lucky."

The chief smirks. "You got out just in time to live an extra day. Your friends? They won't be so lucky."

Tyler clenches his teeth and looks to the side, his heart racing. "I'll tell you what I know, but under my conditions."

"You don't get that privilege-"

"I'll tell you their hideouts, where they plan on goin', and every little detail about them." He takes a deep breath. "In exchange, you're gonna do a few things for me. First, they die quickly, peacefully, and together. They'd want to go down together."

"And?"

"You assure me that I will get a fair trial, and that I don't get sent to Eastham."

The chief smirks, then holds out his hand. "I think you've got yourself a deal, kid." Tyler smiles, but not out accomplishment. "I can arrange for all of your requests to be fulfilled, just so as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"You got it, Chief."

"Good."

Tyler forces a smirk. "Then I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for the_ real_ story of Bonnie and Clyde."

* * *

_**A/N: And, we're off! **_

_**Many have kept with this so far, and since my foundation was a bit wobbly for this story, I had to completely redo this in order for something to be built. To the few that have stayed, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the new story just as much as the previous, if not more so. There is organization tools that I've tried to study, ones that put the last story to shame. If this is your first time reading, well, ignore me, and welcome to the madness! I am very particular with this story being as historically accurate as I possibly can make it, so if you see a flaw or a fault in my understand, do not hesitate to tell me! On top of that, I want to hear all that you have to say about this. Do you like it? What do you like about it? What don't you like? The more I know, the better story I create. As well as a decent plot, readers truly are the foundation of a story. I know, it's a bit strange at first, but once you get used to it, you might enjoy the story. I know I enjoy writing it! Thank you all, and don't forget to leave a comment of your thoughts!  
\- June (your author) x**_


	2. The Meeting

_**The Trail's End**_

* * *

**December 30, 1929**

**Rowena, Texas**

"Oh Bonnie! Won't you get me another glass?"

Peggy gave her friend a smirk, shaking her head. He had three empty glasses placed beside him, now a fourth in front of him. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked, then takes up his glasses and sets them in the sink beside her. After, she moved over and propped her elbows in front of him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it this time, Howard?"

He gave her a dark look, then let out a sigh. "One of these days, someone is gonna hear you call me that."

"Says the one who calls me Bonnie!"

"That's just a nickname," he explained. "If you must know, the business is slow. I'm thinkin' I'll have to get a second job."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "And that's a bad thing?" She shook her head, wiping down the counter. "I got three jobs, and it ain't as bad as they all make it out to be."

"Why do you work so hard?" He asked. "You're still just a girl."

She rolled her eyes once again. "I'm twenty-two, not sixteen," she heaved a sigh. "When you have to take care of yourself and your mother, you'll understand."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, Howard, I do," she placed her hands on her hips, stopping her work for a moment. "Should I have to? No, absolutely not. But I didn't ask for all of this. I asked for a ring and a nice place to settle down. This came with it."

Howard frowned, his eyes sympathetic. He knew what she meant, though she wouldn't tell the whole truth. It had been a year since her husband was arrested. A year since anyone heard of him, including his own wife. She didn't visit – She couldn't if she wanted to – nor did she ask how he was being treated. She led her own life, the life he left behind.

"Don't look at me like that," she eventually chastised him, returning to her work. "I get stares like that from everyone else, and I don't need that from you."

"Sorry," he sighed, shaking his head. "You know, you're doin' what you gotta do, and I respect that, but you've been through hell, Peg. Maybe it's time you give yourself a break."

"And do what?" She looked back, checking for her mother's warning eyes. "I would do anything for a break, but this is my life now. Until I get outta here, this is my life."

"You plannin' to leave?"

"Every day of my life," she answered, taking a deep breath. "Just haven't gotten the chance to get out yet."

Howard's expression dropped. His chest felt heavier in his chest, but he didn't say anything about that. "Well, I hope you're plannin' on sayin' goodbye before you go."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I ain't leavin' just yet. Don't go cryin' over me yet." He laughed in response, but only to hide the sadness.

"Peggy! What are you doin'? People are waiting!"

"Yes, mother, I see them!" Peggy calls back to her mother, shaking her head. "One day, I'm gonna set this place on fire, I swear," she whispered to her friend, then kept working.

Later that night, she sits back at her mother's house, a cold towel on her head in attempt to make her headache go away. There is a fire across the room, where her mother sits, staring at her daughter.

"Heard you talkin' to Howard earlier."

Peggy opened her eyes, looking over to her mother. "Yeah, he's tryin' to pick up another job."

"Maybe you should give him one of yours."

She laughed, shaking her head. "If I didn't need all of them, I would give him all three."

"I wasn't kiddin', Peg."

She sat up, looking at her mother with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

Her mother, Emma, walked over to her, smiling softly. "You're doin' more than a man with twelve kids, and it's not healthy for someone your age. You'll kill yourself at twenty-five."

Peggy shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I don't mind the work," she lied. "Besides, I have you to take care of." She reached over and placed a hand on her mother's cheek, smiling softly.

"That's kind, dear," she smiled, placing her hand on top of her daughter's. "But who will take care of you when I can't?" Peggy shook her head in protest, to which her mother quickly shot down. "Now I know that he left you with nothin' but your bones, but that doesn't mean that you gotta live like that. You're better than that, because I raised you better. You deserve better."

Peggy shook her head again. "If I deserve better, don't you think I would have gotten it by now?"

"Maybe it's not comin' because you won't give it a chance to."

Giving up on an argument, Peggy simply takes a deep breath. "What would you have me do? There's no chance for better opportunities here. Especially when everyone looks at me like I'll break any moment. It's been a year, and I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Are you?" Emma took a deep breath. "Maybe take a vacation. I heard Colleen's got a broken arm, maybe you could go visit her. I'm sure she'd like that."

The younger of the two women slowly stood up. "I suppose a trip wouldn't hurt. You'll be alright on your own?"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "I can get you a ride to Dallas in the next few days, so you should start packin' your things."

Peggy blinked. "Just like that?"

"You can't just walk towards what you want, Peg," her mother explained. "It's called chasin' a dream for a reason."

She nodded. "Alright then. I… I suppose I'm headin' to Dallas.

A week later, she was on her way, with nothing but her suitcase in her right hand and her heart in her left.

**January 30, 1930**

**Dallas Texas**

She stayed with Colleen for a month. Upon first arriving, her friend welcomed her with open arms, insisting she stay for longer than just a week. Peggy, at first, denied her offer, but the thought of returning haunted her every day. She eventually decided to stay, using whatever money she had left. She knew she would have nothing to return to, and part of her found that more appealing than anything.

Colleen was the ideal roommate, or so Peggy thought. It was both Colleen and her husband's house, but they never saw her husband but every other week. When he was there, he was always more focused on keeping himself scarce. Peggy partially believed that it was because of her presence, but Colleen insisted that he was like that normally. She explained the work her husband was in, and suddenly it made more sense. Peggy once asked her why she allowed that sort of business in her home, and in response, Colleen simply shrugged. "I love him, and that means lovin' the bad stuff, too. Besides, it doesn't bother me anymore." Peggy nodded in response, and somehow, she understood.

She spent most of her days helping her friend through her life, through cooking and cleaning, and even with the loneliness. Colleen often asked her how she made it on her own, and Peggy couldn't give a response. Instead, she always forced her to take her medicine, or eat her food. Perhaps it was dodging the subject, but it worked for her.

"I don't get it, Peg," Colleen called from the room beside her, as Peggy worked on making hot chocolate for her friend. Outside, it was blazing hot, but that didn't matter to her.

"And what don't you get?"

"How you do it," she responded. "I mean, Clarence is only here every once and a while, and I'm lonely. How is it that you are here, and you're doin' just fine? I'd have lost it by now."

Peggy chuckled, bringing out two cups of the hot drink. She set one down in front of her friend, then sat across from her, setting the other in front of herself. "Honestly, Colleen, I have no idea. If I had a secret, I would tell you."

"Well, one of these days, I'm gonna figure it out and when that happens – "

Knock, knock, knock.

Colleen looked up to the door. "That's strange. You expectin' anyone?"

Peggy shook her head and frowned as her friend stood up and walked to the door, first checking through the small hole in the wood.

"Oh my God, if it isn't Clyde Barrow!" Colleen opened the door quickly with a squeal, a wide smile on her face.

"Shush, Leena, we wouldn't want your neighbors callin' the police," the man teased.

"Like that would ever stop you from comin' around. Come here, you rascal!" She then pulled the man down and forced him into a hug. He chuckled and placed a hand on her back, somehow carefully dodging her injured arm. "How are you?"

"As good as can be expected," he responded, smiling down at her while standing back up straight. "Is Clarence around?"

"What do you think?" Colleen cocked her hip to the right, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he was with you."

He shook his head. "Haven't seen him around. I've been busy."

Colleen took a moment before cracking yet another smile, pulling him into a hug once again. "I just can't believe you're here! It's been too long."

"I know," he replied with a smile, letting his hug linger for just a little while longer. It was then that he caught Peggy's eye, and pulled away from the blonde in front of him. "I believe we are being rude."

Colleen turned around, giving a look of slight shock to Peggy. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Peggy smiled, standing up and walking to the two of them. "Who's this, Colleen?"

The man took this opportunity to give the brunette a charming smile, then take her hand in his and press his lips to the outside of her hand. "You can call me Clyde."

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him, though she was intrigued. Now that she got a good look at him, she was taken aback by his features. He had black hair, which he wore slicked back, away from his face. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen that were deep set, as if he hadn't slept or perhaps he had a lot on his mind. Still, he now had a spark of intrigue as he looked at her, something that sent shivers down her spine. "Is that your real name, Mister Clyde?" She asked in return, ignoring her friend's confused expression.

He smirked. "It's a stage name, doll," he answered, still holding onto her hand. "And what's your name?"

Peggy looked over at her blonde friend for a moment, biting her lip. What was it about this man that caught her so off guard? Perhaps it was the loneliness she felt, or perhaps it was just the man himself. She didn't believe in destiny, however, and so that was impossible. She blinked back to reality, thinking about what she should say. "Bonnie."

"What?" Colleen asked, raising an eyebrow. Peggy ignored her for the moment.

Meanwhile, the man hadn't looked away from her for even a second. He now wore a mischievous grin, but it was mostly because of the game they were now playing. "Is that your real name, Miss Bonnie?"

Peggy couldn't resist. "It's a stage name, doll." She gave him an equally as entertained smirk, still looking at the colors in his eyes. Why couldn't she look away?

To her response, he lifted his chin slightly, giving her yet another smirk. For a few seconds, he continued to stare down at her, his gaze drifting from her eyes to her dress, and somehow stopping at her painted red lips. Eventually, he caught himself and turned to look at Colleen, who now stared at the two of them with a very confused look. "You said Clarence wasn't around?"

Colleen had to stop for a moment to try and gather a response. "Yeah…" She managed, then blinked, looking over at him. "He's not been back for a week."

He nodded understandably, then looked back to Peggy, who was currently looking at her friend with a slightly impressed look. Once he caught her eye again, it changed to a small smile, which only added to his problem.

This is when Colleen decided to smirk. "Of course…" She put a hand on her hip. "You're welcome to stay," she invited to him, though she turned her gaze to the brunette.

The man – Clyde, as he called himself – had to smile, but this time it was directed at the woman in front of him, the one that somehow, without even struggling, managed to get his undivided attention.

"I think I just might."

* * *

_**A/N: As an added note, there are a few aspects to this story that I would like to point out. First of all, I try to make it fairly evident who each character is, but more specifically, each character represents a real person that had a play in the Barrow Gang and the events surrounding it. Obviously this is history that I've changed the characters around, which is typically something I would avoid, but I have my spin on the story. As far as I could, however, it is accurate, and there are Marvel counterparts. There is also a few things I've taken out, such as the gore and I've replaced the idea that their love was solely based on their physical attraction and the explicit parts of their lives to a milder theme, such as trust and reliance, which makes a better story in my opinion. I forgot to give credit where it is due, obviously I don't own these characters, and the information I've gathered as far as the Barrow Gang is all credited to research I've done (if you'd like my sources, I'd be glad to share, but why not just enjoy the story?). As a final note, this story is dedicated to my best friend, who is under the name **Zenappa **on here, as well as on Archive of Our Own. I also have Ao3, but it is currently under construction. However, you can find all of my information on my page. Thank you all for reading! **_

_**\- June x**_


	3. The First Kiss

_**The Trail's End**_

* * *

**January 30, 1930 (Continued)**

**Dallas, Texas**

"So, _Clyde_, what are you up to these days?"

Clyde gave Colleen a slightly pointed look, one eyebrow raised. He knew what she was getting at. "Just havin' a bit of fun, really. You know well that I do what I want to do when I want to do it."

He redirected his look to Peggy, who sat adjacent to him. "You see, I'm an old fashioned man. I don't quite understand the law or why it's in place. Some call it a blatant disregard for authority, and I suppose that could be correct." He waved his hand in front of him, letting it fall on the table where her arm rested. "I don't take kindly to being tied down. I go where the wind takes me. You understand, Bonnie?" His thumb traced circles on her upper arm as he spoke, to which Colleen took notice of.

Peggy noticed as well. In fact, she was having a hard time not noticing. She glanced over at his hand, rolling her shoulder so as to shake away the chills that came from where he touched her skin. "Seems like an overrated lifestyle, if you ask me," she responded, looking to Colleen for a moment. The blonde raised her eyebrows at her friend, questioning her, but Peggy ignored it with a smile towards Clyde's way. "I assume there's a past between the two of you," she changed the subject, plastering a smile on her face.

"Leena and I?" Clyde chuckled. "No, but I reckon she wishes," he teased, smirking over at the blonde.

"Please, not if you were the last fella on the planet," she responded with an equal amount of sarcasm, then turned to Peggy. "Clyde used to keep me company while Clarence was off at work," she explained.

"Oh," Peggy raised her eyebrows, looking aside for a moment. "I suppose I shouldn't judge, since we all have our vices I suppose – "

"Whoa, whoa there darlin', not like that," Clyde interrupted, flashing another charming smile. "I kept all of Clarence's boys off of Colleen's back, like her own personal guard. Made sure that nothin' happened to her while he was away. I don't like to fool around my friends' wives, Bonnie. Above all else, I'm a respectable man, and I plan on keepin' it that way." He then nods as if to solidify his point, raising the arm that once rested on hers up, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his head in his hand. "What about you, are you a loyal woman?"

Peggy gave him a look, then lowered her head, holding in her breath for a moment. "I don't have anyone to be loyal to, Mister Clyde. It's as simple as that."

Across the table, Colleen gave her friend a sympathetic smile, though Peggy didn't see it.

Clyde, however, was not as empathetic. "The ring on your finger says somethin' different." Colleen shot him a dirty look, to which he ignored, staring at the brunette.

Peggy looked up at him, then let her eyes fall to the ring on her left hand. "Ah, I suppose that does leave a few questions, doesn't it?" She held her hand out, spinning the ring around her finger. "I was married at a young age, and I… I suppose I was just naïve and oblivious to the facts. About three years into the marriage, he was arrested for…" She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Well, all sorts of crimes. It wasn't so shocking, really. He was gone more often than he was around, and when he was around, he was distracted. It was good when he was around, though. It was good." She then looked to the ground, taking a deep breath again. "I wear the ring because technically, I am his wife, though I don't consider myself that way. And, it scares away anyone searching for anything serious."

"Why do you want to scare them away?"

"Well, I suppose some are welcome," she responded, smiling over at Clyde once again.

He responded with a smile as wide as hers. "That's really good news, Bonnie." He chuckled. "That's some really good news."

Peggy smiled, then crossed her legs at her ankles. "What about you, what's your story? We all got one, and somethin' tells me yours is worth listenin' to."

Clyde let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Hm, let's see…" He then raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. "Well, I was raised in a small family, just my parents and my brother. That didn't count all of the friends we considered as family, but it was just us." His eyes grew darker as he heaved a sigh, looking back at the wall behind Peggy rather than at her. "Growin' up, my brother and I got along just fine, but my father always favored him, since he was the firstborn and frankly, the stronger one. I was always the one tryin' to get an education, since I knew my brother wasn't goin' to bother with all of that." He frowned. "When that didn't work out for me, I… I took up a certain lifestyle, one I'm not all that proud of, but it's my life regardless. Once I was old enough, I left them behind and started my own life, and I'm still tryin' to figure out what exactly it is that I'm meant for." He smiled over to Peggy, shaking his head slightly. "So that's my story, Miss Bonnie. It's not as glorious as everyone thinks, but it is what it is."

"Actually, it's Peggy," she responded, smiling warmly. "Since we are opening up to each other, I assume you'd want my actual name."

"Peggy," he chuckled with a nod. "I like it." He looked her over, this time wearing a solemn look. "Loki is my name, but no one calls me that anymore. Not even my friends."

She smiled at him once again, nodding just as he did. "Loki, huh?" She looked up at the ceiling, still nodding. "It's different, like you. I like it."

"Well thank you, Peggy."

"You're welcome, Loki."

"Well aren't you two just the cutest. Invite me to the weddin', alright?" Colleen interrupted, wearing a wide smirk.

Peggy closed her eyes as her friend spoke, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Colleen…"

"What?" The blonde chuckled. "I suppose you're right, I shouldn't impose on a moment. I'll just step out." She stood up, still wearing a smirk. "Just do me a favor, alright? Keep it down at least. Wouldn't want to alarm the neighbors."

"Colleen!"

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'! I'm proud of you, Peg!"

Once she closed her bedroom door, Peggy shook her head, chuckling slightly. "I would apologize, but I'm fairly certain you know how she gets."

"Yes," Loki chuckled as well. "She's constantly trying to set me up with some of her friends. She never mentioned you, though."

Peggy tilted her head slightly. "And if she had?"

"If she had mentioned you, I might have just taken her up on that offer." He smirked, then shook his head. "You know what, no, that's a lie. I probably would have told her that I was waiting for someone special to come around, or that I wasn't looking for a relationship, you know, the normal routine." He then crossed his arms across his chest. "But if she had introduced us before, I would have asked her where I could find you, in hopes that I wouldn't have to search all over the country for you."

Peggy smiled, flattered by his words. "Oh, I'm sure you've used that line before."

He leaned forward, taking her right hand in his. "I assure you, Peggy, I have never met any woman like you on this planet. I mean that."

She looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks. "That's very kind, Loki. I'm just not sure if I… If I could actually try –"

"Is it because of the man you were married to? I – I may work in similar degrees, but I would never do anything like that to you. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." He paused for a moment. "Unless something else is holding you back."

"No, no, I know you wouldn't. I barely know you, and I know you wouldn't do that."

Loki took a deep breath, then nodded. "You still love him."

"I don't believe anyone ever stops loving a person, they simply learn to live without them until the love for them is replaced with that of another person." She shook her head. "My heart is not tied down by him, not anymore. I'm learnin' to live my life, without him in it."

Loki blinked, trying to understand. Giving up, he lifted his chin slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. "And what do you plan to do now?"

Peggy smiled, shrugging slightly. "Whatever I want."

He returned the smile, pleased with her answer. "Seems like an overrated lifestyle, if you ask me."

"Well, I can't know until I try, right?" She asked, smirking slightly. "Look, I – I'm sorry about before. You have to understand, the last one I had left me with a lot a baggage. I'm still tryin' to figure out how to carry it all."

Loki nodded, then took both of her hands into his. "Maybe the trick is to let other people help you carry them."

She smiled warmly, tilting her head slightly. "I suppose I just have one question."

"Only one?"

"Only one that matters," she shrugged. "Why, of all of the women you're bound to have met, would you even consider a woman like me?"

Loki raised his eyebrows, then narrowed his eyes. "I guess I haven't really figured that out yet. That just means you gotta stick around until I do."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not either – "

It was then that Colleen ran back into the room, a frantic look on her face. "You have to go."

"What? I didn't do anything – "

Colleen ran over, shutting the windows as she made her way around. "Clarence just came through over the radio. He's leavin' Dallas and headed for Oklahoma, and so is the rest of 'em. He said that one of them took it too far and now they're lookin' for all of you. He says they're takin' everyone."

Before she was finished, he was on his feet, his eyes wide. "They're arrestin' everyone? Even the ones that didn't have anything to do with the – "

"He didn't tell me, but you have to go before they find you."

"Wait, Colleen," Peggy intervened, shaking her head. "Can't we hide him here? He is no doubt more at risk out on the streets than here."

Colleen gave her a look. "But what about you and me? How 'at risk' will we be?"

"That's not what I meant –"

"Ladies, there's no need for that. I'm leavin'." Loki walked over to Colleen and pulled her close for a moment, then stepped back, his hands on her shoulders. "They're going to come by and ask for me and for Clarence and you're going to need to take care of yourself. Promise me you'll be safe."

Colleen nodded. "I'll do my best."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders before turning to the brunette across the room. "I don't know when I'll be – "

"I know the drill by now, Loki. You've just met me, why should you have to explain yourself?" She raised an eyebrow. "Just don't get killed."

"If this was nothin', you wouldn't care if I died or not," he reasoned, walking over to her. "You'll take care of Colleen?"

"You're not gonna ask me to be safe?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a loaded pistol all on your own. Somethin' tells me you can hold your own."

"I guess," she took a deep breath. "You'll come back, right?"

He nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good, then you'll owe me dinner."

He smirked. "Are you asking me on a date, Miss Carter?"

She shrugged. "You'll have to live first."

"Deal." He smiled, walking to the door.

Once he left, Peggy looked over at Colleen, giving her a slightly disappointed look.

"What is it with you and the dangerous ones?" The blonde asked, then motioned at the door. "He's gonna be gone for a while, you might as well – "

"Thanks, Leena," Peggy nodded before she was even finished, then followed him out of the door.

Colleen stared at the door as her friend ran out, frowning slightly. "Oh boy."

"Loki!" Peggy called out, holding her hand out as she ran out of the building where she had been staying.

Loki stopped at her voice and turned around, giving her a confused look. "I'm tryin' to make an escape here, you see."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd come back," she answered innocently, only stopping as she was inches away from him.

"Oh?"

"Mhm," she nodded, then pulled him down by his collar, forcing her lips on his. He didn't seem to mind though, and soon, he all but swept her off of her feet in returning the kiss. Seconds later, he forced himself to part, an apologetic look on his face.

"Continue this another time?"

Peggy smiled, somewhat drunk off of his kiss. "It's a deal."

"Until next time then," he smirked, stepping back away from her. Soon, he was gone, and Peggy was beginning to wonder if she would ever see him again.

She eventually made her way back to the room where her friend sat, her eyebrow raised at her. "I should've introduced you two sooner."

Peggy still smiled. "Hm, I suppose."

Colleen then walked her friend over to the couch, waiting for her to spill.

"You two are gonna be a problem, I can already tell."

* * *

_**A/N: Updates should become more of a regular thing now, and they've all been rewritten. Thank you all for your patience and loyalty :)**_

_**-June x**_


End file.
